Mission Improbable
by umbrellaleg
Summary: What happens when Naruto characters get their genders changed?the current rating is K but that will change
1. The Assignment

**Mission Improbable**

The rookie nine, along with Gai's team had just returned from their previous mission. They were all very tired and were trying to get some rest.

"I don't care if they just got back! Bring them to me NOW!" an angry but recognizable voice called.

"But Hokage-sama they are all very tired, please let them rest……" said Shizune but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"……… BUT NOTHING, they have a mission to complete! They should be THRILLED!" she shouted at Shizune.

"Very well I will instruct the teachers".

**(Kakashi's POV)**

"I have to do what?" I replied sleepily, seeing that it was about 3:00a.m.

"I'm sorry Kakashi that is what Hokage-sama wants" Shizune said sorrowful

"Very well, I will instruct my team immediately"

With that I left, to inform Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

**(Tsunade's POV)**

After about 20 minutes all of the sleepy ninjas stood in front of me.

Naruto was dazing in and out of focus, wearing his "Super Ninja" pajamas and a walrus cap.

Sakura wore regular looking pajamas seeming half asleep, with her hair all messed up……… which seemed to be the same with all of the other girls.

Kiba had just collapsed on the ground with Akamaru sleeping like puppies.

Shino stood stock still against the wall, in which I could not tell if he was sleeping or not because of his dark glasses.

Chouji looked like he was sleep walking all over the room. I could swear he mumbled "I'll get you flying pot of curry and save Princess Sushi if it's the last thing I do!"

Shikamaru was always lazy so it was no surprise that he was sleeping in fact he brought a sleeping bag.

TenTen was leaning on a scythe that she had brought.

Lee was sleeping while standing up at attention, mumbling "Yes Gai sensei, Of course Gai sensei, You are the best Gai sensei………etc."

Neji and Sasuke seemed to be the only ones who were fully awake.

I cleared my voice and began to speak. "Attention young ninja I have……."

When I realized that they weren't paying attention, I signaled the teachers to cover their ears. I reached into a drawer in my desk and pulled out a blow horn, I pressed the button and……

**BBBEEERRRRNNN!! **

Everyone that was standing fell in shock, everyone that was laying on the ground jumped even some of the teachers jumped from the noise.

"ATTENTION YOUNG NINJAS I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU" I repeated

"A mission soooo early yeah right" "She's got to be kidding" "WHAT!!" and similar remarks were made.

"Yes a mission" I continued

"It is an "A" rank mission"

Suddenly everyone stood at attention, some like Naruto and Lee were already boasting about how they will succeed without a scratch.

**(Naruto's POV)**

"Yeah so what is it!!" I practically screamed

"It's top secret, so keep it down Naruto or else your off the mission" Grandma Tsunade replied sternly

"It's about the………… Akatsuki"

"Really………AWSOME!!, we get to kick Akatsuki butt"

"No"

"No? Why you just said it was about the Akatsuki"

"Yes, but your not fighting them…………

………… your joining them"

**(Tsunade's POV)**

Suddenly everyone was silent

"Join them but how can that be, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked in confusion

"You are going to try out for their organization, to find out secrets on their future plans to take us all out" I stated

"But wouldn't they recognize us" stated TenTen

"Yes, which is why you are going to have surgery and fake names"

"What" practically everyone replied

"Don't worry you will be put back to normal when you get back"

"And there is one more important thing I should tell you before you leave………"

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone stared at Tsunade awaiting her answer

"………about that surgery" Tsunade said slowly

**A/N:**

Sorry for the cliffe

Ill write as soon as I come up with something

Review/ideas wanted


	2. Thoughts

**Mission Improbable**

**(Tsunade's POV)**

"You have to get a gender change"

"WHAT!!" practically everyone in the room yelled a the top of their lungs, except for the teachers who didn't have to take part in the mission

"Why do we have to do that lady Tsunade, you already said that we were going to get surgery? So why do we need to get a gender change?" Sakura asked me

"You are getting a gender change because of the better safety of you"

And under my breath I muttered "And because I lost a bet to Jiraiya, he wanted to add it to his book but needed test subjects"

"Well o.k., if you say so Lady Tsunade" Sakura replied slowly and cautiously

"O.k. now that we are all clear on the matter, the surgery will be in two days. In those two days I expect you all to be prepared and have informed your parents. It is up to them and you if you want to quit. When you meet me in two days don't bring any clothes I will have those supplied for you"

"With that be gone" I said with my back to the window facing the village, gesturing my hands for them to leave

**(Day One, Day Before Surgery)**

**(Naruto's POV)**

As I walked back to my apartment after eating lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, I thought about what Grandma Tsunade said.

_So it's an "A" rank mission big deal, I've had harder missions. Right? And the surgery I've had harder requirements_

Just as I began to debate on whether it was a good idea to have surgery Sakura showed up.

"Hey Naruto, are you going on the mission?"

"Yeah, Of course" I lied still debating

"Well I am, I'm actually looking forward to the surgery. I wonder if I look better as a guy, maybe then Sasuke will fall in love with me……… I wonder what he looks like as a girl! I wonder if he'll look better than me" she said chuckling on the last sentence

"Well o.k. Naruto I've got to go" with that she left

_O.k. well I guess I have no choice but to go on the mission, not like I wasn't going to go…………_

_Hmmm I wonder if I'll look like my Sexy Justu?_

**(Hinata's POV)**

_I wonder if I should go……… What would Naruto do?_

_I bet he will go, besides even if I don't go It will be another disgrace to the Hyuuga name_

**(Neji's POV)**

_I must make Hiashi proud of me, so that he will see just how powerful the side branch family is._

_I will except this mission no matter the consequences_

**(Lee's POV)**

"Gai Sensei, I am still unsure about accepting the mission, mostly about the surgery"

"Nonsense Lee, You are the Leaf Village's Handsome Green Beast there is no way you will look ugly after the surgery"

"It's not that I know I will look devilishly handsome/gorgeous after the surgery, its just that I don't want to be a girl, Gai Sensei"

"Lee you will accept this mission and you will complete it, that is a challenge. You understand Lee"

"Yes Gai Sensei"

**(Shikamaru's POV)**

_How troublesome……… I don't want to be a girl. Oh well I guess still have to tell my parents anyway_

"SHIKAMARU STOP WATCHING CLOUDS AND COME DOWN DINNER'S READY" my mother yelled to me

"O.K. COMING" I replied back

So I got up off the roof of my house and walked over to my window, and proceeded downs stairs to the dinning room

"Shikamaru what was with you leaving the house so early yesterday?" asked my father, while he was eating the barbeque dinner my mom made

"She wants me on an "A" rank mission"

"Oh that's great Shikamaru" my mother said happily

"Hokage-sama is realizing your potential"

"Oh and there's a catch about the mission I have to have my gender changed"

"WHAT!! No son of mine is going to be a girl" my father said outraged

"Let him decide Shikaku" she said whacking my father on the head

"Come on Shikamaru this is your time to shine at least try, o.k." my mother said

"Fine"

"FINE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINE!! YOU ARE A MAN NOT A F– mmph" my father said before my mother covered his mouth

**(Normal POV)**

All of the other guys replies were relatively the same.

The girls replies were like that to, except the father wanted them to get tough, and the mother didn't want them to get hurt.

**A/N:**

**Please review**

**Give me ideas on what they should look like because the next chapter**

**Is the Surgery**


End file.
